Becoming A Soc, While Staying a Greaser
by IcyFang
Summary: This fanfiction begins with a young, 14 year old girl named Synthia Carter. After a fist fight with the local Soc guys, she and Ponyboy hit it off with a new friendship. Synthia however, is very skeptical about this Greaser and Soc rant thing going on in Tulsa. She isn't very aware of her effect on people's lives, how her moves can change the simplest things, into confusing twists.
1. Chapter 1

The cold air swept over Tulsa, Oaklahoma. Synthia, a young fourteen year old girl who has just moved here from New York, shivered as the icy wind filled her body with coldness. "Brrrr, Tulsa sure isn't any less cold than New York in the Winter season.", Synthia recalled to herself. She was walking through the green, grassy park near the east side of town, when a Blue Mustang pulled up on the road beside her. 'I wonder what they want.' she thought to herself, as her legs began to power through the thick mud piles, dug into the ground. "Well, what do we have here? Hm?", Synthia heard. She froze as her eyes caught sight of the four, broad men, stepping out of the dirty car. "Another...Uh, what do you call them, oh! A greaser?", one of the men slurred. Synthia could easily tell that the four boys were drunk, she could easily outmatch them if they attacked her. Instead, she decided to show that she wasn't afraid of them, even though her face was gaining paleness. That didn't hold her down though as she said in a steady, bold voice, "I believe you can call me, a person.". The truth was, Synthia didn't even understand what all these Soc's and Greaser's were, she just despised it when anyone called her either one. 'Is it to much to be called by my name?' Synthia always wondered. One of the drunk men smiled ina grim way, tieing knots into Synthia's stomach. As if something had begun, that Synthia wasn't notified of, all four people started to pin her down, on to the mud plastered grass. She fumbled and twitched, as the boy with curly hair, poured his drink over her beige blouse that hadn't been washed in a few weeks. "Hey!", Synthia shouted into the distance. Right then, she had enough.

Her fist shot up into the air, as one of the boys hesitated when her nails dug into his skin. She kept screaming as her fist socced the boy strait in the nose. "There. That should heal up in about 3 months, buddy." As soon as that one fell backwards, her hand dug deep into her pocket, searching for the switch-blade she always kept for cutting up useless things, like leaves and tree bark. It was a strange hobby of hers, that wouldn't have come in handy at any better time than this. As soon as the boy's eyes layed on the rusty weapon, they all had flead. Synthia sighed of relief, because the truth was, even though it was still freezing out in the open, fear had caused the goose bumps to form all around her body. While trying to stand up, a blonde haired fellow ran over to her. Before Synthia had a chance to use her blade on him, he spoke aloud, "That was quite some fight. Them Soc's stumbled away as soon as you flicked out that knife of yours. Good thing you brought it out then, or else you would have been a bloody mess by now.". Synthia stared at the boy.

She wasn't scared or frightened, just curious at why he was actually _helping _her. No one ever did that, it was always just the fights, and the punches. "Yeah, well, when you come from the roughest place around, New York, you'll know when a weapon is needed.", she stated, while standing up, drenched in a thick layer of muck. The boy's face lit up at that note, "I'm Ponyboy. Now, I don't come from that New York of yours, but a friend of mine does. You should meet him, his name is Dallas Winston. Or otherwise know as Dally, or Dal.". Synthia grinned at the fact that he was making an effort to be her friend, or at least she thought he was. "Hmm. If he comes from New York, he musn't be the softest buddy to hang out with, now is he?" she questioned, while pushing her switch-blade back into her jean pocket. Ponyboy shook his head, "Naw. Ol' Dal was never one to cry, even when Tim broke a few ribs of his. Hey, you heading home?". Synthia nodded, "Yup. Oh, and my name's Synthia, in case you were wonderin' and all. Usually people just call me Sal', as if that makes any sense. I guess people these days are to lazy to use full names.". Ponyboy smiled. This conversation continued for a while, until Ponyboy was suddenley walking Synthia home. She felt grattitude at that, and also confusion as she recalled Ponyboy's name in her mind. No one would ever had the guts to spill that kind of name in New York, I guess people here are more open, and less offended. This would be something that Synthia would soon come to like.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey everyone! I haven't been working on this story for a while now, and I just want to let you know that I am back! There are going to be some new charecters introduced into this story and I am really excited to show them to you. One thing though, please review this story. I just would like to know how many people are actually reading this, so please review. **

Chapter Two

The next morning, Synthia got out of bed with a hunch. She thought to herself, 'Will I ever see that blonde kid again? Ugh... Ponyboy?'. This was a pondering thought for a while until breakfast came, then all that was on her mind was how she was going to pay for the house rent this month. Afterall, Synthia was only fourteen, it was hard to make up your money at that age. Especially if you have to do it all on your own. You see, Synthia had signed a paper under her brother's name, and has been secretly paying her own bills for everything so she wouldn't be sent into a girls home. Synthia didn't like to think of it much, but her parents and brother had died in a fire about two years ago. So of course it was hard to find money sometimes, but Synthia always found a way. That's just what she did.

The black and thick home phone rang as Synthia jumped up from her wooden sprayed chair. Her nimble fingers slid across the kitchen counter until they met contact with the gadget. When the phone was picked up, a voice on the other line quickly spoke, "Hey Sal'!". It was Ivy, Synthia's best pal since about...forever. She smiled gradually as her voice spoke, "Hey Ivy. Wanna meet up today? Maybe we could go shopping for more knives for that collecton of 'yers.". Ivy responded quickly, "Yes! I need to brush up on some fine blades, maybe one to gut a fish. Eh, anyway, meet me by the fountain in the park. Be there in a few.". Synthia heard a click before the dreadful buzzing sound sounded on the other line. Putting the phone down, Synthia ran up the stairs, searching for her usual tee, striped orange and white, with some tie-dyed shorts.

Ivy's Point of View

A smile crept on Ivy's face as she ran outside of her two story apartment building. She loved the thought of getting a new blade and locking it up in her bedroom, along with the others. It was a strange hobby of hers, collecting knives, but it may her look tuff 'cause she was a greaser. 'And besides', Ivy thought to herself, 'Who doesn't need to carry around a new switch once in a while? Damn Socs got it easy, getting one every day. Why can't I?'. Before she got to flustered or anything with her mind battle against knives, her foot kicked the marble park stone. The fountain.

Bending down to pick up a old rusted penny on the ground, to chuck it into the "crystal clear" water, Ivy noticed something. A boy was watching her from the other side of the park. Ivy was one to notice these things, she never let someone pass by without figuring them out. Her blue eyes darted upwards towards the boy. He suprisingly looked cute. 'Must be one of the Curtis gang memebers.' Ivy imagined. The boy smiled sweetly as he made his way towards her.

**Sorry this chapter is short. Kind of have writers block, but don't think I am gonna leave ya hanging for to long. Next one should be up by tomorrow, and hopefully it will be longer. This is why I need your reviews though, so you can give me some suggestions :). If you want to be in the story, go ahead and ask but I will need information about your charecter first, so include that in your comment. Well, see ya. Review FOR JOHNNY MAN, DO IT FOR JOHNNY!**


	3. Chapter 3

** This chapter will be primarily based on Ivy's point of view. I just thought that the best way to introduce you to new characters, would be to actually get inside their brain and discover their thoughts. Anyways, I have realized that my last chapter had some spelling errors. Bare with me! I haven't ever been quite good at spelling and grammar, but I will try to do spell-check on a website or something. This chapter will hopefully be long enough for ya guys, I know the last one was kind of short, but enjoy!**

**Chapter Three-**

Ivy's POV- "Hi there...err, what's ya name?", the Boy questioned. With a steady voice, Ivy responded, "Ivy Nelson. But you're the one who walked over to me so, out with your name.". Still smiling, the young man replied, "I'm Sodapop Curtis at your service m'am. I walked over here wondering what a Soc was doing here on Greaser turf.", Soda raised an eyebrow at that, as if the statement was more of a question. Looking down at her outfit, Ivy quickly realized that she did sort of look like a Soc. Long, straight brownish gold hair that reached her hips lay next to her green tee and shorts. She was also wearing a pair of high knee socks, that were green with purple dots. And the fact that she wore no make-up (most greaser girls did), didn't help her chances of convincing this boy she was a Greaser.

"Actually," Ivy argued, "I'm not one of 'em stuck up Socs, more like a Greaser that likes to collect sharp and pointy items.". Sodapop looked confused, "Hmm, would of guessed Soc, but if you say not, your not.", he stared wide-eyed at the blade she kept in her back pocket. Ivy rolled her eyes (but smiled while at it) and took it out, "Here's a better look at it.". Soda chuckled, "You probably should show that one to a friend of mine, Two-Bit. He likes fancy switch's'. You sure you ain't a Soc?". Ivy was about to respond when Synthia showed up.

"Hey Ivy, watcha doin'?", Synthia asked. Ivy just explained that they were talking about switch blades and nonsense stuff like that, and introduced them. Synthia, as hard core as she could be, didn't think of boys fondly. Ivy knew that and wasn't surprised when she stated, "Alright, scram kid. You've had your meet and greet with my friend, but it's time we get goin'.". Putting his hands up, as if in defence, Soda nodded, and started walking away when he quickly turned around and smirked at Ivy. At that moment she knew that she was gonna see this boy a lot more often from then on.

At the hardware store- Ivy's eyes danced up and down the aisles of blades, searching for a perfect one for cutting up fish. It's not like she would ever use it, she hated fish, but if the blade looked tuff, it was a must buy. Synthia left about an hour ago, saying that she got bored of Ivy's endless bickering about why some tool needed to be carved to a sharper point. Ivy didn't mind though, Synthia usually never stayed for long. She was just that person that got bored quickly. Ivy's thoughts stopped for a moment in time when she set her light blue eyes on a perfectly carved, wooden blade. It had a fine point that could cut almost anything, those were just a few details Ivy could tell about a knife in a matter of seconds. Grabbing a hold of the gadget, Ivy flicked out a couple of coins. _Two 25's and a penny. Rats._ Ivy thought. It took 75 cents to get one. The only way to get it before some other got a hold of it was to steal it.

Quietly slipping the cool blade into her palm, Ivy tried to walk outta there like nothing had happened. Damn't, why couldn't I just bring a leather jacket with me while headin' out of the house. Ivy imagined. Even when doing her best to avoid getting caught by security or a store clerk, a hand stopped her from moving on. Turning the other way around, Ivy quickly discovered a 6 foot 4 man standing behind her. "You gonna pay for that ma'm?" asked the clerk. Ivy looked down, realizing for the first time that the wooden handle was completely noticeable, sticking out of her palm like a sign saying "Fuzz, please come and get me!".

A strong voice spoke up, saving Ivy from the worst,"Yes she did! Just look over at the counter over there, 75 cents. Unless that pile of coins looks like nothin' to ya.". Spinning around, Ivy saw that it was that handsome teen named Sodapop saving her from getting locked up. The clerk started to apologized once he noticed the coin stack over there. Soda and I waved it off, and left the store.

"You know, ya didn't have to save me. I would have been perfectly fine without your help.", Ivy stated. She knew it wasn't true, but that was the only thing she could of saying during there awkward period of silence. "Yeah sure Short Stacks, but you still owe me one for gettin' you out of that rut. I think it's about time you show that blade of 'yers to my friend. I told him about our little meeting and he couldn't get over the fact that you said you got a collection of knives.". Soda stated. Ivy nodded, as if that was a question, and followed Soda to his old, rusty, white, and one story house. How did I get sucked into doing this? She said to herself inside of her head. But there was no turning back now, besides, Ivy was interested in Sodapop. She wanted to see his background and who he hung out with. _If he doesn't only have one pal._ Ivy giggled on the inside.

** Hope this was long enough for you. I decided to wait until the next chapter to explain about Ivy's meeting with the boys. After that, it will go back to Synthia's point of view for some time. Just thought it would be fun to change character views for a bit. There are still some other characters that will be introduced soon, but they will gradually come into the story. Also, sorry if this chapter bored you, but this is just leading up to the climax. It will get better. Leave your reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo! This little message will be short, but I have news. The only time I will post updates for new chapters is on the week days. That's why I did not post anything new over the weekend. Oh, and there is another character I am introducing in this chapter! Enjoy 8) !  
Chapter Four-

* * *

Still in Ivy's little world (but in third person limited POV)- A small white house came into Ivy's view. Wondering about it Ivy questioned Soda, "Is that where you live?". Sodapop replied with a nod and, "It's not the fanciest place in town, but I like it.". At the end of his sentence the two were already entering the silver gate. Running ahead of me, Soda opened the door into his house yelling, "Hey Dar! We have a guest!". Catching up to him, Soda opened the door fully so Ivy could step inside of the paper cluttered house. A lot of bills. She thought to herself.

A teen came dashing into the living room, and as if on cue Soda stated, "Yeah Two, she's the one with all them switches." The teen showed a happy expression as more boys filled the tiny room. "I'm Darry." one stated, "And I'm the one who runs this train wreck.". Ivy smiled knowledgeably as everyone introduced themselves. Two-Bit was still jumping up and down from the excitement of seeing a new blade, so Ivy claimed, "Alright Two-Bit, here ya go.". She handed Two the wooden carved knife she tried to buy at the store earlier that day. He stared deeply into the carvings of the knife, and soon shifted over to the lamp as if to inspect the tool at a more lighted view.

After a few minutes of awkward silence because of Two's interest with the switch, Soda finally spoke up. "So Ivy, how old are ya?". Ivy grinned and responded, "I just turned seventeen a month back. What about you all?". They all spoke up at once, throwing their ages into the air. The one age Ivy caught hold of was Soda's, he was turning seventeen in a week. After that, they all decided to go play 'Would You Rather', which a guy named Steve suggested.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Soon it was eleven o'clock and Ivy was just about to get up and head home when a guy named Dally spoke up, "Hey Ivy, would you rather be beat to death by a Soc while walking home, or ask Soda to walk with you?". The question seemed more like an order that Ivy refused to follow. She didn't need anyone's help walking home.

"I'm fine Dallas. I still need that switch back though Two-Bit.", she waved her hand expectantly. Two-Bit tossed the blade in the air. Catching the gadget, Ivy waved bye to the boys. That was a real fun night. Ivy told herself. Most fun I've had in a while.

The wind rushed by Ivy's side as the sound of crackling leaves came into focus. Ivy's ears "perked up" as she froze and looked around her. Normally she wouldn't get this spooked while walking alone, but for some reason, the baby hairs on her arm wouldn't go down. She knew something was wrong.  
Flicking open her switchblade, she continued to walk faster into the dark of the night. A shadow quickly moved beside her. Ivy couldn't take the sweat along her spine any longer, she brought her knife up into the air and put on a "I'm not scared of anything" face, even though she was terrified. A figure jumped out from behind a bush, kicking Ivy forward and onto the cold, hard turning around, Ivy stuck her blade in the air and nearly hit the shadow figure. But by pure chance, she missed.

The attacker harshly tried to grab a hold of Ivy's knife, but she wouldn't let he/she do so. Kicking the person with all of her might, in their face, she got up off of the ground and and tried to grab the attacker. Might as well teach this bum who it's messing with. She harshly thought. About to jab her knee into the side of the attacker lying on the floor, Ivy suddenly stopped. A bell rang throughout her head, Don't make a future enemy. said the voice inside of her head. Ivy couldn't see why this person wasn't an enemy by now, but she listened to her gut instinct, and quickly fled the fight scene.  
Running up to the beige house in which Ivy lived in, Ivy was losing her breath. And worse, Ivy thought she could hear another person or something sneaking up beside her.

Refusing to make anymore enemies, Ivy ran faster even though her body was screaming at her to stop.  
Finally stopping at her house, Ivy glanced around the area. No cars were in the driveway of the building meaning that none of her parents were home. Great. Ivy thought as she ran inside.

* * *

Eh, maybe I'll write more tomorrow. Well, yeah, I'm obligated to. Anyway, it's short but I had some writers block, and I didn't want to bore you guys to death. Promise that I will try and write more tomorrow. I have to get started on getting ready for events and stuff like that so this is all I can upload today. Hope you liked it though. Next chapter will have a ton of surprises, and things you didn't see coming. Review please! Do it for Johnny!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Synthia's little world but still in third person limited perspective- The sunlight spilled through the curtains. A moan escaped Synthia's mouth as she realized what day it was. Monday. she thought groggily Getting up, she realized something. _I haven't talked to Ivy in almost two days. Hmm, wonder what's up._ Synthia wasn't worried though, for all Synthia knew, Ivy was still in awe of a new switch. With that, Synthia walked over to the kitchen and decided to give Ivy a call. The phone buzzed until another voice came from the other side of the line.  
"Hey Ivy. Whatcha been up to?", Synthia spoke, starting the conversation. "Nothing really. Just visited the Curtis house hold. Man, those boys surely do love their chocolate cake.", Ivy stated. Something was off though, and Synthia knew it. Ivy didn't usually speak with such a cold tang in her voice. Even if she did have a knife collection, Synthia never heard Ivy speaking like this. She shrugged it off though, _Hey, Ivy's an unpredictable person._  
Synthia quickly poured herself a bowl of cereal, and began to eat fast. Fast enough, that Synthia was sure that it may come up later. But that didn't bother her none as she grabbed her backpack and skateboard, and skated off to school. The streets smelled of recent and fresh rain, and Synthia loved it. She decided to stop for a while to take it all in. Now, it may sound silly to anyone else in the neighborhood, but whenever Synthia smelled, heard, or saw something beautiful, she had to stop to "take it all in". She dumped her board by a tree and started to sit down.  
Birds flew past her head, whisitling a tune that Synthia was convinced she had heard before. While trying to determine the song, a rustling sound came from behind her. Quickly turning around, she realized it had just been Ivy trying to sneak up on her. "Ain't gonna work Ivy.". Ivy sighed as she took a spot next to Synthia. Synthia could tell that she was hiding something. It had been bothering her all morning this "secret" of hers. Maybe now was the time to ask about it.  
"What's got you so spooked Ivy? And don't you go telling me rubbish, I know when somethings up." Synthia spoke at last. Ivy shifted as she began to speak, "Alright Syn, I tell ya. Yesterday, I was hanging out with them Curtis brothers and there gang or group or...whatever. That's pretty much it.".

* * *

**Ivy-** Ivy didn't mention the part when that strange person or whatever had attacked her. She didn't want Synthia, Soda, or anyone really to know about that incident I mean, it's not like they'll strike again. It was a one time thing. And plus, I still have all of those knives for back-up. I'll be fine. Ivy bargained with herself.

* * *

**Synthia-** Synthia knew that wasn't the whole story of what happened yesterday. She decided to leave Ivy alone about it though. From the way Ivy was growing pale, which was very odd, Synthia got the feeling that she didn't want to discuss anything else about that day. Besides, the school bell would ring any moment now. Synthia got up and pulled her skate off of the nearby tree, flashed a goodbye wave to Ivy, and headed towards high school.  
Pulling up to the Tulsa, Oklahoma high school Synthia could already see that school had begun. Judging that no one was outside, it was pretty easy to find that she had been late. Therefore she couldn't waste another second as she ran inside of the tall, brown building, leaving her skate-board in a nearby ditch.  
Synthia had lost almost all of her breath by the time she found her English class. She couldn't go inside sweating like a pig, so she had to wait atleast five minutes before entering the room. Three minutes to catch her own breath, and the other two to compose herself for all of the deafening stares that would be sure to come from the other side of the wall when she had walked in late. Turns out, Synthia was very correct on that note.  
The students eyes seemed to pierce into Synthia's soul as she walked into the small learning room. Mrs. Rose, the English teacher, also didn't look to happy with Synthia's late presence. In fact, the teacher spoke with a cold voice, "Synthia, you are thirty minutes late for my class. Care to explain your actions?". Synthia shook her head slightly because, she couldn't exactly think of an excuse right now for why she was late. She had used the "because I was distracted by.." alibi way to many times.  
Mrs. Rose sighed as she pointed to a desk. "Synthia, the desks have been rearranged and every student has a partner in class now. Well, almost every pupil. I have assigned you and Ponyboy to be English partners. Please go take a seat.". Synthia did as told and sat next to the fellow. He had brown, slicked back hair with a red tinge towards the top of his scalp. Synthia couldn't find out much about him yet though, she was to busy thinking about why anyone would have a partner in English class. This school year should be fun. Synthia quietly thought.  
The teacher had instructed all students to start working on the assignment up on the board. Apparently, every pair of partners' had to complete a book project on a famous historical figure. The report was to be a 3,000 word essay handwritten. It was due the next Friday. Right when Synthia was done reading the white words on the chalk board, her English partner, Ponyboy, had tapped on her shoulder.  
"So, how should we divide up the work uhhh, Synthia?". Ponyboy questioned her. Synthia smiled at that, Finally, someone who won't want to stick me with all of the work. She took ten seconds to come up with a plan in her brain and then spilled it out, "How about we reserve two days to find out who we want to actually study, three to find information on them, the weekend to put together our own five paragraph papers, then mash them together in two days, edit and revise in one, and then finally rewrite a final copy?". Synthia saw an impressed look on Pony's face. That made her grin, it was always good to see someone impressed by your actions. Well, usually.  
Ponyboy smiled at Synthia, "Yeah, that's a great plan. Why don't we meet up today after school, maybe do some research on a person we might wanna study?". Synthia accepted the offer, "That'd be cool. And hey, do you have any ideas on a person we could learn about?". Ponyboy seemed to think about this for a moment and then responded, "Nicola Tesla perhaps?". Synthia nodded her head and responded, "That sounds good.". Right then, the bell rang. "Meet me by the gates after school." Synthia whispered to him. He was kind of cute. Synthia was looking forward to this meeting with him.

* * *

**Is that long enough for ya guys? I hope so. Let me know in the comments. Thanks for all the reviews and follows so far. I appreciate it. :-) Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come. The next update will be sooner. I just wanted to try and make this longer. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

* * *

The rest of the school day flew by fast. Synthia couldn't stop thinking of the English project her and that kid Ponyboy had to complete. Hey, she couldn't flush her mind of Ponyboy either, he was still cute, but Synthia wouldn't let the thoughts of a boy distract her from everything in the world._ Besides,_ she thought _it's not like our meeting was love at first sight. More like English partners at first sight._  
When school had finally ended, Synthia headed to the front gates. She didn't want to keep Ponyoboy waiting if he was already there. He seemed like the person to keep up to date on things, the person who might even be early, but never late. Synthia didn't know how she could tell all of this from one class together, but her gut told her it was true, and hey. The gut is usually correct.

Sure enough, Ponyboy was waiting outside of the school with a book in his hand and a jet black backpack that had been swung around one of his shoulders. Synthia walked up to him in her red converse with a white tinge and her grey bag, only fit for a few items. "Hey Ponyboy." she said casually, and Ponyboy turned to look at her, noticing that she was there for the first time. "Hey, you wanna walk?". Synthia knew that he was talking about walking to his house instead of taking a friends car or anything. She agreed with a nod of her head, and the two began to make a pathway down to Ponyboy's old neighborhood.

Synthia and Ponyboy were talking about the many different people and historical figures they could study for the school project. It was getting pretty boring, talking about all of them people, so the two entered a short period of silence before Synthia noticed something. The sunset was out and about, and the area around them didn't look like a place where anyone greaser would live._ Is this Ponyboy kid going the right way?_ she wondered among st her own mind.

"Hey Pone, are you sure we're headin' the right direction?" she questioned the boy beside her. Ponyboy looked up, and seemed to be acknowledging her question as he glanced at the place around them. His mood changed quickly and he stopped dead in his tracks, shaking his head, "Nah...um, I think we wandered off into the wrong direction.". Synthia grabbed Pony's arm and quietly stated, "Pone, if we wandered onto the Soc side of town, the smart thing to do is head out of it. I don't have a switch on me, and them damn Socs are always out this time of day. Lets go before we get into to much trouble.".

Synthia saw Ponyboy nod in agreement and the two started to make their way out of the grassy area. They seemed to be wandering for about two hours, but it was really only thirty minutes, when the sun was completely set. The night was almost pitch black but the stars and moon luckily lit up the sky a bit. Ponyboy and Synthia were still trying to weave their way through the South side of town without getting noticed by any mustangs, Socs, or anything, but it didn't work.  
The headlights were piercing through the dead night. Synthia noticed that Ponyboy had a distraught look on his face. One that reminded her of defeat. The same look she had when her parents had died.

* * *

***Flashback Time***

A single tear slid down Synthia's broken looking face. She wiped it away, and stood there. She couldn't sob much more than that, and she had no idea why. The sudden shock of her family's death, she couldn't understand if it was real or not. For a while, she was trying to convince herself that the three people hadn't passed. They were still here, just, gone on a trip a long way off from home.  
The fuzz at her door were asking her questions that Synthia refused to respond to for a while. Then one question that the police men asked her, made her go all wide-eyed._ Do you know where your brother is?_ She looked confused. She knew that her brother was with their parents, in that car, with her parents. If they had died, he couldn't have survived. They obviously haven't found his body then. Synthia looked down, and considered this as an opportunity.

Of course Synthia was proud or happy that her brother or parents were gone, she was beyond miserable. Even though her world seemed to be crumbling beneath her feet, she looked up at the fuzz and stated, "Yes. He's on a trip in the woods in some town. When he gets back I will inform him of his unfortunate event and he will sign the legal guardian papers for me. And yes, he is above the age of eighteen Twenty-four, if you want numbers. Now, I would like to stay and chat longer but I need some time to think and reflect. Have a great evening.". She somehow managed to say all of that with a straight face and steady voice. She knew that no one would send her to a girls home as long as she could sign that legal guardian paper.  
***End of Flashback***

* * *

Two Socs almost tripped out of the mustang. They were mostly likely drunk. Again Synthia thought. The two boys had smiles on their faces in which meant nothing good was about to come. Synthia remembered her first encounter with these Soc kind of people, they wouldn't let anyone go by without a good fight. She smirked slightly as she remembered the intense fight that she had won. This rang a bell in her head.  
_I can fight these goof's again. I did it before didn't I?_ Synthia was thinking rapidly. She seemed to be demanding answers out of herself, not accepting a whimper of weakness. She spoke loud enough so only Ponyboy could hear her, "Hey. Try to escape while I'm fighting them off alright? I don't wanna carry a limp body to their home tonight.". She didn't mean this in a cruel way, the kind of thinking in which that Ponyboy was weak. The truth was, she was scared for his safety Synthia could easily hold off Socs from hurting herself any day, but trying to protect another person and herself? She never really tried that before, and refused to try now.

The good thing was, Ponyboy spoke up and seemed to be no longer in shock. Unfortunately he said the exact opposite of what Synthia was hoping to hear. His voice rang through the night, "No. If I make a run for it, so do you. If you stay and fight, so do I. We're either going down together, or kicking some ass together.". Synthia shook her head, but understood his reasoning. She wouldn't dare leave one person alone to be demolished. She would stick around. In fact, she admired that Ponyboy had the same process of thought on that subject as herself.

The Soc on the left had a knife in his back pocket and a liquor skin in his hand. He was chugging down the liquid inside vigorously as Synthia jumped on him. He staggered backwards before taking his blade out. She smacked it out of his hand and it hit a tree trunk over to her left somewhere. Seeing as the Soc was now practically defenseless seeing as he had no blade, she got off him and started for the other one. Ponyboy was trying to act tough and brave as the Soc made small remarks about his long hair. She smiled as she realized what he was doing, the art of distraction.

Synthia almost laughed at the stupidity of the Socs actions right now. He didn't even notice her taking down his little friend. Sneaking up on him, Synthia was about to make a move when the Soc turned around at the speed of light and flung a knife straight towards her exposed neck. She tried to dodge the flying blade, but the sharp knife still got to make a fairly well sized blood mark on her skin. The Soc laughed a bit and stated, "Oh wow. You poor greasers think that you can outsmart me? Nice try.". Synthia could feel that she was loosing a lot of blood, as her vision was starting to get blurry. Ponyboy was trying to help Synthia get off the ground, which by the way, she had fell onto. Then a bottle came whizzing out of nowhere, landing behind Ponyboy.

Turning her head, Synthia noticed a figure standing in the dark. When it came closer to the grassy area she was in, she noticed that it was Ivy. Ponyboy was turned around, blocking Synthia's view of the Soc. "Pony, move it. I wanna see the damage my friend can do with a bottle.". Ponyboy obeyed and stepped aside so Synthia could see that the Soc was lying on the ground, knocked out. Synthia kind of sighed a little when she realized there was no blood leaking out of him, man, she hated the sight of blood. The cuts on herself held quite enough blood for her to look at for one night.  
Ivy spoke up, "Hey Syn, looks like you're gonna pass out any moment. Luckily I came along when I did. It's just like me to go around, walking into trouble like this. Well, I'm sure they won't press charges. They're drunk, tomorrow they won't even remember where those bruises came from. Now get up, and don't pass out on me. Be tough and get up."

Synthia forced her body to lift her up, and she violently shook her head, trying to get her vision focused again. It didn't help much, but Synthia began to walk. Ivy and Ponyboy trailed behind her. She heard Ponyboy mumble something, but it wasn't audible enough for her small ears to make out. Ivy tied a piece of cloth around her neck, so that Synthia wouldn't loose much more blood.  
Before they knew it, Synthia, Ponyboy, and Ivy arrived at an old white house. The Curtis house. Finally Synthia thought, I can stitch up this nasty knife cut.

Alright, I don't know if this one sucked or not, but the next one will be much better. Go ahead and review though. I hope you liked it because I worked on it on and off today, because I wanted to update faster than last time. Next chapter will be in Ivy's perspective. And yes, I mean her actual POV, not third person limited, but actual first person point of view. Also, what are some nicknames you would like everyone to have? Like, what do you want everyone to call Ivy all the time except when in a serious situation. It would be fun to hear what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

* * *

**Ivy's POV-** The door creaked open as Synthia, Ponyboy, and I stepped into the Curtis house. There were only three boys in the living room: Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Two-Bit. Two-Bit and Soda looked shocked as they turned away from the T.V. for a moment to see who had entered the household. I wouldn't blame them for being all wide-eyed like that. Synthia looked pretty bad. Her neck was still spilling out blood, which I know doesn't sound appealing to read about at all, but if you want the truth, there ya have it.  
Sodapop jumped up from the couch he was sitting on, and immediatly pounded the three of us with questions like: What did you do? What happened? Who attacked you? I hushed him as I went to grab the first aid box from the bathroom. "Alright Soda, alright. We're fine, well, kind of. Synthia probably needs to be checked on by a doctor or something, but other than that, we're good." my voice chimed into the room.  
Synthia looked over at me with some strange glimmer in her eyes. Almost like fear. Before I could mention it she spoke aloud, "No, no doctors. I don't need to be put in some white room with no windows and a bunch of machine's and people trying to fix me. I'll just clean the cut, and maybe stitch it up. No one else has to touch it, alright?" she spoke boldly. I knew she just didn't want to visit a doctor. There is a reason why, but I'll get into that later.  
I sighed as I wet a piece of tissue paper with my tounge, and dabbed it on Syn's cut. It wasn't deep, nothing that would leave a scar, but it would bleed if exposed to much. How do I know this? I honestly have no idea, just gut instinct. I trust my gut, and I'll leave it at that. The young girl winced as a needle met her skin. She obviously hated a needle poking into her neck, but what was I supposed to do about it? We had no numbing pills or liquids that I could get a hold of in this box. With that, I tried finishing quickly, and soon, her neck was was filled with the thread. I'm not the best fixer upper but, oh well.  
I noticed that Synthia was stumbling around and slurring her words. I made her sit down on the couch, and soon enough, she was out like a light. I sighed, realizing that the sky was darker than before. I should probably get to bed, but I couldn't go walking on my lonesome at night. That person who attacked me last time I walked out of here with nothing but two switch blade's on me could be out there. Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared. Well, at least, I hope I'm not.  
Ready to step out into the cold night, facing my -ugh- I guess, temporary fear, someone's voice spoke up,"Hey, Ivy. You know you could just stay here for the night. It's already 11:00 PM. Mine as well take the floor. I'll get ya some sheets.". Ivy knew it was Soda, just being his charming self. He cared for others, sometimes it seemed that he cared for the people around him more than himself. Ivy smiled, she wanted to go home, but something told her that Soda wouldn't feel to hot if she did. That something was Two-Bit, he was chuckiling to himself. Probably thinking the most outrageous things. Oh well.  
Soda came back with a white pillow and a red, thick blanket. So thick, I'd probably kick it off of me during the night. Soda asked me if I wanted something to sleep in, and I just replyed "Nah, I'll sleep in this tonight. Change over at my house in the morning.". Soda nodded and flashed at me one of his cute smiles and then turned to Two-Bit and Ponyboy. "Hey, don't ya think it's time for you two to crash?" he asked.  
Two-Bit laughed loudly. So loud and booming that I'm surprised that Syn didn't wake up. Then again, she did loose a lot of blood. After his laughing fit, Two said "Ya know, if you wanted me and Pone to give you and Ivy some alone time, you could just ask. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.". I could see a sly smile creap onto Pony's face. I started to blush, then immediatly stopped. Wow, I thought I was born with an anti-blush syndrom. Huh. Oh Sodapop Curtis, what are you doing to me?  
Two-Bit soon had left the house after my blushing incident. I laughed a little bit at that. Sodapopheld a confused look on his face, as if to ask, "What are you giggiling about?". I responded with, "Well, it's kinda funny 'cause Two-Bit went home and all, and you didn't make a fuss. Yet when I was about to leave, you said something about it." I smirked into my words.  
Soda looked embarrased at first, then quickly composed his facial expression and said, "I guess you're just so damn irrestitable, I couldn't let you get away so easily.". I smiled. No matter if that was a joke or not, it was still nice to hear him say it. I mean, who doesn't like being called 'damn irresitable'? Geez, this Sodapop guy is really crushing my 'bad girl' image. I should probably fix that. But ehh, maybe I'll do that later. For now, I'm gonna hang out with this Sodapop boy, get to know him better.  
We ended up staying up an extra hour like that, just talking and flirting with each other. Finally, Darry woke up because of our constant laughing and told us to get to bed. When I finally said g'night to Soda and layed down in bed, well, I couldn't really sleep. Man, now Soda is keeping me awake at night? Ugh.  
When I finally went to sleep, it seemed like five minutes later when I heard the door creak open. I saw a tall figure standing there, and soon, when my eyes adjusted to the moon light, I realized it was Dally. I didn't really talk to Dally all that much. Usually it was just Soda and I, but I was like Dally in some ways. I refused to go by law, and wasn't afraid of a good fight. It's a shame we never really talk.  
My voice piped into the silent room, "Hey Dally, what are ya doing coming here this late? Or should I say early, depending on the time?". Dally turned towards me with that usual look on his face. I couldn't describe the look. It was just, a look. "Hey PoisonIvy. Well, the door was open, I'm in trouble, and I came in.". PoisonIvy was his little nick name for me. I didn't like it, at all. But then again when would Dallas Winston ever listen to me. I was just stuck with that name.  
I sighed, closing my eyes, when Dally happened to interrupt my dreaming. Again. He was just grumbling on about how he couldn't find some lighter to light his cancer stick, so I just figured I'd go back to sleep. Looking back now, I needed every second of sleep, because something big was about to happen.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this ending is lame and it's up really late or early depending on where you live, but I was stumped. I hope you like what you got so far, reviews are always appreciated. alright, see ya next time. Next update should be in two to three days. A new character is coming in! get excited! Oh and how long do you want these chapters? Tell me! Oh and this one is short, I just need to know the length of these chapter you want. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so I know I haven't updated in five days or so, but that's because I got very busy all of a sudden. Family matters and such. But anyway, here's the next chapter that needs to come out now because I am actually very excited to introduce this new character. I can't hold off on this anymore, I'm to anxious for this chapter. As I mentioned before, I like to introduce you to new people in the story by starting off on their POV (point of view), so this one will be in Kaylina's POV. Why did I choose that name for this character? Well, it's an epic name. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8-**

* * *

Kaylina's POV- The sun seemed to peer through the window across from my purple sheet-ed bed. It nearly blinded me I swear, but I have to get up somehow. I yawned as I slipped out of my green bed covers and headed across the room, over to my window sill. It was a beautiful day outside, the birds chirping and humming soothing tunes from their colorful beaks and the wind swaying the tree's ever so slightly. To bad it was Tuesday, which means school. I couldn't spend any time outside in the world if I had to be in school all day.

Sighing, I got ready to head outside. I put on a light blue ruffled t-shirt, with a plaid skirt that rose barely one inch above my knees. My shoes were just the typical red sneakers I wore. I know, not very Soc like is it? Well, as long as there clean, I don't gotta sweat about it. Oh, did I mention that I am a Soc? Well you know now. Don't worry though, I'm not the kind of Soc that'll jump Greasers just for kicks. I'm not that stuck up.

I mean, us Socs got a bad rep. Everyone who isn't a Soc thinks we all just beat up greasers, spit on their shoes, and are just the perfect ones with no limitations. Well, I'll tell you right now, you shouldn't believe what you hear all the time. I guess most of the Socs are like that, you know, just plain old cruel. Although, some of us are just trying to make it by, without making enimies. It sounds silly right? I know, I know. Well, I have plenty of limits in life, and so do all of us, it's just some of us are better at breaking through them.

Anyway, I quickly brushed my black, long, straight hair, and headed for the stairs. My mom was most likely cooking breakfast by now. From the smell, I guessed, pancakes maybe? I don't know, something with a maple tang added to it. Once I was down the stairs I saw that my backpack was leaning against the wall. Good, that way I wouldn't have to hunt for it later.

Stepping into the lightly lit kitchen, I saw my mom working away at the stove. Looks like I was having pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. Hey, I was right about the pancake part. "Good morning sweetheart." the woman in the kitchen said. "Morning Ma." I replied sweetly. This was usually how our conversations started. Something along the lines of good something. You know, like good evening, morning, and such. I would never question it though, I could make it out of the house faster that way.  
It's not like I don't like my ma or my home, it's just that, it gets boring here sometimes. It's just my mom, dad, and I. Not much of a party if you ask me. Most Socs like being an only child though, and if they have an extra sibling or such, they do the best they can to forget about them and exclude them from everything. It's not a problem though, for those brothers and sisters, they always find a friend they can hang out with. I guess that's kind of like a difference between us Socs and Greasers. The Greasers like depending on family and friends. For us Socs, friends should do. I still would like to have a brother or sister though. I don't think it would be as bad as every Soc makes it out to be.

As soon as my mom handed me the food on a plate, I sat down. I wasn't very hungry, heck, I never am in the mornings. But I intended to head out of the house quickly, so better eat this stuff quickly. I practically slammed the food down my throat, said later to my ma, and headed out. The weather is perfect today, it's really a shame that I can't spend my hours out here. After school, I also have to go shopping with my friends. Getting new sneakers, maybe some blue ones to match almost half my closet. Long story short, I like the color blue.

I grabbed my sky blue, tinged green bike from the side of the house and headed off to school. I could ask my mom to drive me to school in the old mustang we have, but I prefer to be out in nature. Besides, my dad's off at work. No doubt he's riding in the car right now. I don't mind, the world is amazing. Why would I spend my time in a air conditioned veichle, when I could ride out in the sunshine?

To soon for my liking, the Tulsa Academy appeared into my eyesight. Parking my bicycle outside of the building in the bike rack lane, I kept wondering who owned the green bicycle in the bike racks. Usually, it's only me. Never thought anyone else would like to ride a bike to school besides me. Wow, this is a shocker. Huh, maybe I'll meet this person later. Little did I know, I would meet that person. Like, right now.

A girl with brown hair and a small scrunched up leather jacket on, stepped into the fenced area around the two bicycles. She had no make-up on, but a leather jacket. Huh. Soc or Greaser? Should I even ask her? Before I could get out any words the girl began to speak. "So, I guess a Soc finally decided to ride a bike to school for once? Instead of your fancy little car.". Rude. Wow, it's amazing how people can judge you off of the smallest things in life. A bicycle for example. "Well, I ride my bike every day. I don't know about you, but I like the world being out in the world." I stated. She seemed to not give a a single care as to what I was saying. Wow, that's nice.

"Huh. I wouldn't have guessed a Soc would've liked anything in this world except themselves." she said. I couldn't help but be in the state of shock. I didn't think anyone was allowed to speak like that. Not even a Greaser. No doubt she was one if she talked trash about Socs. I couldn't blame her for having a snotty attidude towards a Soc. Like I mentioned before, we have a bad rep. So, I just deicided to let her comment go, and start off with a better conversation towards each other. "I don't know, maybe it's just me. Oh, I'm Kaylina by the way." I spoke politlely. She for once looked confused by my polite manner towards her comments. I couldn't understand my actions a lot either. Only reason I wasn't extremley angry when speaking to her is because, remember, I don't wanna make enimies.

She seemed to let her angry feel at me run off in the wind, because she no longer looked disgusted by me. The girl actually spoke softly and kindly when saying, "Yeah. I'm Ivy. Oh and Kay-lina? I don't ever call anyone by their full name unless it's under five letters. I'll just call you Kay.". I smiled and nodded, accepting the nick-name. Right then, the school bell rang, and I waved bye to Ivy. Maybe I'll see her around in some of my classes. I think she attends English class with me, huh, I'll find out later on today. For now, I had to survive the many Soc girls that are in first period with me. Time to put on my fake smile. What? Don't we all do that sometimes?

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope the length of this chapter suffices your reading needs. I get that it was boring, but that's because all of the main characters haven't met yet. Once they do, I promise the story will be awesome. Anyway, hope you like this new character. Next chapter will probably be in Synthia's POV. Haven't done her view yet. Anyway, review! I love hearing from you guys! Just don't correct me on my spelling. I know it's bad, but I'm not good at grammar and stuff like that. Peace out girl scout!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey greasers! Or Socs depending on which side you're on. I've realized that no one reviewed on my last chapter, so it took me a while to update. I didn't really know if I should continue the story or not. I have decided that I will because I'm liking the story plot so far, but you need to review! I know I'm begging, but how am I supposed to know if you like the story or not? But still, thanks for all the reviews on my other chapters so far, and all your follows/favourites! (You can spell it either favourite or favorite.) It really makes my day because I know that people have liked the story so far. So thank you for that. All right, you probably skipped this part anyway but I would like to say that I think I'm done introducing characters. Well, maybe. If you would like a certain character added into the story, IM me! I'll see what I can do. So without further ado (or however you spell that)...**

* * *

**Chapter 9-**

* * *

**Synthia's POV-** I woke up on a green sofa couch. My neck was burning like Hell. My fingers swooped in to touch the burning sensation, but then a hand stopped me from doing so. "You'll just make it scar more than it already will." a sheepish voice sounded. I turned to see Ponyboy standing right by me. He had dark circles underneath his faded green eyes. Almost like he hadn't slept in days. The memories from the event that happened previously flooded throughout my mind. I shuddered remembering the dagger being thrown at my neck. The crimson colored blood spilling from the wide, red, dash across my shaking skin. The world growing fuzzy at the ends of my eyes. Ok, enough dark thoughts.

I opened my mouth to speak, "How long was I out? Judging from your appearance, maybe, five days?". Pony shook his head and spoke, "Naw, you were only out since last night. Why would you assume five?". I pointed at my dark circles, so he would get the idea that he had really deep purple circles underneath his eyes. Ponyboy got the message, and went to the restroom for at least ten seconds, and came back quickly. "My skin's just pale. Purple show's well on blood drained skin you know." I laughed at that. It wasn't all that funny, but I needed to laugh. Forget my dark gloomy thoughts. Escape them.

I asked Ponyboy about school and he noted, "Well, I was just about to leave for it. Starts up in about twenty. I don't think you should go though. You got one gnarly cut there. No sense going, may get infected." Huh. This kid has got a brain on him. Okay, maybe I should stop calling him a kid. We are in the same grade together, same age and everything. Alright, he'll just be Ponyboy. Not Pony or anything by me. I like using full names. It's neat.

I sighed. I didn't want to miss school today. So with that I spoke, "Hey Ponyboy, I like school. I want to go to school, so I'm going." I spoke it with attitude. I wasn't afraid to be snappy if I needed to. If I want it bad enough, I'm going to fight for it. Hard. Ponyboy only chuckled at that and said, "Alright. But if anyone catches ya going, they may kill ya. The gang wasn't gonna let you go. Even though they barely know you yet. Darry, my older brother, is just so over-protective. Luckily, I'm just so nice, that I'll let you go." He put the last sentence he formed into a posh accent. I laughed and exclaimed, "Yeah Ponyboy, you're just _that_ tuff." My words were dripping with sarcasm. Ponyboy chuckled and grabbed his book bag. "Alright, let's go girlie.".

Arriving at the Tulsa high school, I noticed Ivy talking to some Soc looking girl. I was going to stop to see what they were talking about -I'm a snitch like that- but Ponyboy just grabbed my hand and lead me to our first period class together. English. Man, this is gonna give me a headache. What about that project Ponyboy and I had to do. I guess we still had some time for it. I mean, one day shouldn't hurt yeah?

In English class, we were learning about how much grammar is needed in daily life. Blah blah, I already knew that. I just decided not to use it. Besides, I already know about verbs and adjectives. What, is this second grade or something? Alright, I'm being snotty and it's not fun. I'll just stop right there. I was so bored. I like school and all, but that's only when I learn something new. Not just relearning the old stuff. But oh well. I learned that from Ivy, the phrase "oh well". I rarely use it though.

I almost fell asleep in class, and I could tell Ponyboy wasn't doing so great either. I was about to close my eyes, letting sleep take over me, when a piece of crumpled paper was flung over at my desk. I turned to see who the culprit was, but I couldn't pick one out of a bunch. Slipping the note into my hand, I opened it to see a drawing in red and blue pen.

There were four stick figures drawn in blue, but one in red. Then there was a circle made out of three arrows, but I couldn't really define the color of them. It was like a mix of red and blue, but somehow, not. Probably some practical joke. I was about to get up to throw it away when something stopped me. I just realized that the arrows could be in lavmendare'. A substance that was only visible under a certain light. This may or may not be promising, but hey, why not find out? And that, is where the adventure began.

* * *

**Duhn duhn! Cliffhanger time! Sorry for making you suffer, but you can't find out what happens next until the next chapter. This chapter is very short, I know. I'm just lazy that's all. I'm not going to give you an excuse. That's my reason. Oh and I just came up with the title lavmendare' in case you were wondering. I feel like the teacher during story-time. You guys are all the students begging her to read more. Muhahahaha! This is fun. Oh, and I fixed the summary. Instead of "yound" it's "young" now. Man, I'm clumsy. Alright, I'm gonna be like PewDiePie and say, *brofist*! Or maybe...*SISFIST*. Oh ya. I dunno, maybe not. How about... Peace Out Girl Scout! 3**


End file.
